


Air Conditioning

by cryppie (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The A/C in the apartment is broken. Mark and Jack resolve a conflict. (Short story; first time smut wriring)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written... It's pretty bad.
> 
> (Formerly: Septiii - Now: Zechi)

He could feel it growing in his pants, Mark could, as he stared at his gaming partner of 4 years. It was hot in LA today, and, naturally, their A/C was broken, so the Irish man was in a black tank top with a pair of what seemed to be nearly booty shorts. It was at moments like these that Mark almost felt regretful about letting Jack move in with him. Selfish regret, mainly. 'Keep it together, Mark...' he thought to himself. 'When you live with other people, they'll get comfortable around you. You're just a horny idiot.' Mark got lucky, he supposed, that the A/C repairman was coming today to fix the problem, but it didn't seem like it. They'd been told the repairman would be there in an hour. This was 3 hours ago. 

"Ye alright, Mark?"

The light voice woke Mark up out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, just... Hot."

Jack laughed as he went off for a quick trip to the bathroom. "You and me both."

Of course, Mark couldn't help but to stare at the swiveling hips of his male friend. He always found Jack to be an attractive guy, but never really thought of him as a potential lover until about a year or so ago. He'd grown fond of him, as did Jack to Mark. BFFs, if you will. Mark always had the nagging thought that he should tell the other about his new found feelings. Then again, he had another nagging thought; those feelings would ruin their entire friendship. 

Jack stepped back into the same room as Mark and lazily flopped down next to him on the couch. Mark looked over him as he did so. Jack was no longer such a twig, but not big either, a little under average. His thighs definitely grew noticeably in size, as the shorts were a bit too small and hugged them tightly, as well as they did his rear, which also grew in size. What Mark hadn't noticed, though, was that Jack had caught him staring.

"Are..." Jack began, "Are you staring at my legs...?"

"Wha-?!" Mark jumped up out of his seat and awkwardly brushed himself off. "N-No, no!"

He could tell Jack didn't believe him for a second. ' I'm so screwed!' Mark thought to himself. Jack rose from his seat and stood in front of the taller man. He raised his hand and Mark cowered back as though he expected to be slapped. To Mark's surprise, Jack had laid his hand upon his chest. The look on Jack's face wasn't angered, either, but more relieved. 

"Okay, I know ye were. I saw it with my own two, functional eyes." He said softly. "I just need to hear that from you. No secrets, I thought?"

Mark swallowed heavily as he nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. No secrets. Alright, okay, I may have glanced-"

"Mark."

"Fine, I was checking you out, okay? But I mean with the shorts you're wearing it makes it hard NOT to stare." Mark finally admitted. "I'm sorry."

The expression on the smaller one's face didn't change. "As I said, no secrets."

Mark looked at Jack with a genuinely confused expression. "I just told you-"

Cutting him off, Jack spoke a little slower. "So now it's my turn. I've checked you out dozens of times, Mark. Yer hot, man. I just... Never wanted to tell you. I was scared you'd freak out."

"Since we're getting all this out now," Mark started. 

"Mhm."

"I really want to fuck you right now." Mark closed off with a slight smirk. 

Jack quickly answered him. "What's stopping you?"

Mark picked him up and sprinted to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Once they were in, Jack hopped out of Mark's arms and tackled him onto the bed, and situtated himself to where he was stradling his partner's lap. Mark quickly pulled him in for a kiss, tangling his fingers into Jack's hair as he did so. The kisses quickly went from light, to rough, to rough and passionate. Mark could feel the buldge of his friend's crotch against his own. He sank his teeth into Jack's neck, earning a throaty moan from him. He left deep purple trails all over Jack's neck. The heat in the room was steadily growing, steam clouding the mirror already. It had seemed Jack had enough play as he slid off his own and Mark's shirts. Once his task was completed, he maneuvered himself down Mark's body, to his belt, which he quickly unhooked. Mark's brain had a hard time believing this was actually happening to him. He thought it had to have been a dream or something. The thought of this being reality was just not possible. He'd snapped back to the current event as he felt a hot and heavy breath on his now fully exposed member. Jack stared up at Mark with false innocence before taking his head into his mouth. 

Mark grunted and bit his lower lip, gently starting to grab at his bedsheets. He didn't know if he'd ever even been this hard before. Jack took more of Mark into his mouth, swirling his tounge around the tip, which was now also slick and sticky with the salty-sweet precum that had began to trickle out. Jack's tounge worked it's magic around the stiffness in his mouth. 

Grasping the hair on the back of Jack's head with one hand, he guided his head down further onto his cock, letting out a long and deep moan. The tip of Mark's member was hitting the back of Jack's throat after a moment, and though he hated to, he had to make Jack stop. He was almost over the edge already. Fumbling around on his nightstand, he grabbed a small purple bottle of lube he had cleverly hidden behind his lamp. Jack watched for a second before starting to slide his shorts and boxers off with one smooth movement. Mark lubed himself up and watched as Jack's erection sprang free from it's confines. That alone sent a jolt of pleasure through Mark's legs and his now throbbing manhood.

Once he was lubed up himself, he flipped positions to hover over Jack. Mark held Jack's legs over his shoulders and applied lube to his fingers. He slowly stuck one finger into Jack's entrance, making him tense up a bit. When Jack gave signal through a head nod, Mark added another finger. He began to slowly scissor his fingers open and closed, stretching Jack open comfortably. Jack then signaled when he was ready, and Mark slowly inserted his cock into Jack's asshole. Jack instantly tightened around him, making Mark shudder and shut his eyes. Jack let out a moan himself, pleasure and pain mixed into the air. As Jack got used to it better, Mark slowly began to thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper into Jack. Jack let out a shrill moan, but shook his head and looked up at Mark and pleaded once he felt him stop. 

"N-No... Please... Don't stop... I'm okay... Ngh...~"

Mark nodded and quickened his pace, the both of them moaning, grunting, and calling out each other's names. Their speed quickened more, Jack pushing himself down onto Mark as he thrusted forward. Mark could feel himself getting close again, but he wanted Jack to finish first. He wrapped his hand around Jack's length, feeling the hard pulse coming from it. Jack shuddered at the touch, even more so once Mark started rubbing him up and down. He didn't hesitate to try and push Jack over the edge. He pumped his hand up and down Jack's member, the man below him panting harder than ever. 

"A-AHH, MARK!!~ RIGHT THERE!!~" Jack yelled, throwing his head back with closed eyes. 

Mark continued to ram into Jack's sweet spot, still jerking him off. Jack finally got to his limit and came, thick, whitish liquid shooting out from the tip of his cock and up his chest and stomach. He arched his back and shut his eyes tightly, his moan loud, and nearly a full blown scream. Jack tightened around Mark more than ever, which sent Mark over the edge. His cum shot into Jack as he groaned loudly, digging his nails into Jack's hips. 

After Mark finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled out of Jack and laid beside him, the both of them a panting mess. Jack turned to Mark with sleepy eyes and smirked a little. They laid there for a while, 15 minutes or so, when they heard a pounding on the front door, then a gruff voice calling out;

"Greyson's Heating and Air Repair!"


End file.
